Dear Katara,
by tantalus troupe
Summary: Korra looked at him at his dumb smirk and his flashing eyes. Stupid boy she took his hand jumping down. "Tell me why you are here Jet," Korra asked again. Jet sighed, "I need you to get a message to someone," Rated M for Language and some Sensual Themes


The spirit world would never stop making Korra confused. Anytime she was there she always found new creatures or lands that she never could get a grasp on. There was reality and then there was the spirit world. It was good to clear her mind however. The spirit world felt like a world that though had creatures beyond her imagination, was still a piece of her like a piece of home. She was always running into human spirits there. Most of them thought Tenzin was his father so he tried to make his visits short or not alone. Bumi would tag along but they spent most of their time with him trying to get him out of trouble. Then there was Mako. Mako no longer being apart of Korra's romantic life was slowly find their time together was going to be never. It was still too raw and the feelings hurt too deep. So she tried her best to avoid him til they were both ready. Korra felt sick trying to not think of Mako.

Korra would make many visits to Iroh Tea shop. Talking to him learning more about Aang, Katara, and Zuko. Korra always laughed at Irohs storied of Zuko because she herself had a Zuko that she knew of. There was one day whoever that stuck out to Korra that she would never was visiting Irohs tea shop to find that he was not there.

"Oh Iroh?," A Aye-Aye spirit said over the counter cleaning some dishes a customer had given him. "he had to step out today, so I am watching over the place."

"Oh," Korra looked down, "Any chance he said when he would return?"

The Aye-Aye Spirit shrugged, "Sorry Avatar, want anything to drink?"

"Green tea please," Korra headed over to a table in the corner. This was always her favorite table because it had a window view but also a screen for privacy. Out from the window she watched the dragonfly Bunny spirits playing the open meadows. Coming here always made her feel at peace and tranquil. Something about it felt like it was a place she had known before something always tugging at her. Even with her path to the past avatars lost sometimes she would get a small tugging feel like she was remembering something.

"I believe this is yours," a cup landed on her table a boy her age sat down with fluffy brown hair a piece of wheat in his mouth. He looked a year or two older than her, taller even, "They gave it to me by accident," he shrugged taking a seat next to Korra.

"Uh, thanks," Korra gave him a suspicious look, "Do you need something else or-,"

"Oh no just thought I sit with you. Very rarely do I see such beautiful women pass through here," the boy put his hand on Korras chin tilting it toward her. "What is your name darling?"

Korra blushed pushing his hand away, "Korra I am the Avatar," the boys eyes lit up and he grinned.

"You don't say..." he tapped his fingers on the table. "I would've sworn the Avatar was a small bald-headed boy who liked to steal other women's girls."

"I think you have me confused with someone else then," Korra took a sip for her tea,. Very rarely did she ever see a human in the Spirit world. Most of the ones she saw were crazy from the fog or Iroh. Some just drifted past her but like this boy most confused her with Avatar Aang.

"Perhaps I do then," the boy watched her drink her tea, "Youre pretty cute you know that?"

Korra choked on her tea, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing just making a observation," he played with the wheat in his mouth.

"Are you going to use your firebending to reheat the tea you have left sitting there?" the boy scoffed crossing his legs and throwing his hands behind his head.

Korra watched the boy as he looked out the window. He had armor on like he was going to war or had seen war. All his armor looked light weight which meant that he must travel lightly. Never before had she seen him and she kept trying to get a mental picture of him in her mind that maybe she had seen him somewhere before. She knew she had not seen him before but something inside of her triggered at him. Weirdly it felt like jealousy. Why would she be feeling jealousy? She should be feeling anger.

"I could if I wanted to," she replied nonchalant, "But maybe I like cold green tea. Korra didn't in fact she hated it but she was not about to let his snide remark go by.

"I hate firebending," he sneered under his breath.

"Why? are you a water bender?" she asked.

"No I was never able to bend. I just have issues with a general amount of firebender." he shook his head letting go of the storm brewing in his mind. He watched Korra nervously twist her hair in her hand trying to find a conversation or a question. He knew she wanted to ask about his problems with fire benders but he was not about to give that up.

"Tell me Avatar Katara," he leaned in on his elbows chewing on the wheat in his mouth, "Have you mastered all your elements?"

"I have actually," she said with such pride. Korra took a tip of her cold tea, "I am pretty smart you know,"

"I am sure you get that all the time from your boyfriend,"

Korra started laughing. Actually she laughed so hard she started crying, the boy looked at her like she was crazy, "Was it something I said?"

"No," Korra held her ribs waving her hand, "Just funny. No I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Shame," the boy said grabbing Korras cup he drank from it.

"hey that is my cup," Korra said angrily.

"Is it?" the boy said examining the cup as if he had seen it for the first time. "here you can have some," the boy took hold of Korras face kissing her passionately. Korra pulled away slapping him across the face. She could taste the tea on her lips. But that did not give him any right to do that to her.

"What is your problem?" she tried not to yell because a table of frog spirits were looking over. "Y-You can't just do that." Korra blushed.

"I do believe my dear Avatar I just did," the boy got up from the table. "Sorry if I offended you. If you are ever in a need to relieve of some stress please find me,"

"Wait," Korra stood up as the boy was halfway out the door. "I don't even know your name,"

The boy smiled pulling the wheat from his mouth, "Jet,"

* * *

Korra sat for a while longer in the tea shop. She ordered some dessert gazing and watching the spirits go by. Her thoughts had become an empty canvas since that boy had just swooped in and out or her life. Not even her life he was with her for a split second and next thing she knew he was gone. But why would a complete stranger kiss her? Was he stupid? No that couldnt be it he was not like the fog human spirits. But there was something off about him the way he talked about firebenders. She haden't met a non bender that looked like they had such a spite for firebenders since she fought Aman.

A bell rang from the opposite side of the Tea Shop as Iroh came through the door, "Ah Avatar Korra," he smiled with such delight.

"Iroh," she bowed at him.

"Come my child sit," he waved his hand at a Panda Spirit to bring more tea to her table, "What adventures do you bring today? Or are you just hear for my great story telling," he chuckled.

"I was passing through and I was looking for you but they said you had stepped out," Korra moved over a chair letting Iroh sit next to her. he Panda Spirit brought over a kettle of green tea and a cup for Iroh. Iroh nodded at the spirit thanking him silently.

"Iroh I have met someone very interesting," Korra said gazing out the window touching her fingers to her lips. "I am hoping you know who he might be," Korra took the kettle serving Iroh.

"Oh?" Iroh held his hand up to show he did not need anymore tea. Korra put down the kettle and served herself some more.

"His name is Jet," Korra said with such delight. But she took a look at Iroh's face when she said the name. His face turned to stone like he was mentally picturing the boy.

"Jet you say," Iroh replied softly. "Spikey hair? wheat in his mouth?"

Korra nodded. "Do you know him?"

Iroh sat for a while in silence before responding to the young girl, "My dear girl. That is a name I have not heard in so long. Let me tell you a story..."

* * *

Maybe Iroh was wrong. Maybe that wasnt who Jet really was. But is that is who was she to really knew she had just met the stupid boy. In fact why was she even giving the thoughts of him a second run? Korra was walking through the forest headed back to her own realm when a voice called to her.

"So did he tell you?"

Korra looked up in the trees to see Jet sitting high above in a branch.

"He did," Korra replied keeping her guard up, "He told me how you attacked him and Zuko during their travels because they were firebenders. How much you hate them and then how you had been brainwashed in Ba Sing Sei. How you tried to destroy an entire town of firebenders-"

"The sacrifices were necessary to make sure the safety of the valley," Jet retorted but he stopped himself. "I know now what I had done was wrong. I was brainwashed to leaved Aang to a trap. But I didn't I helped him escape and with that.."

"You lost your life," Korra watched the boy climb down to a lower branch. Korra climbed up sitting in a branch lower than him. Iroh had told her how he had help Aang til his life came to an end to make up for all he had done. Iroh told her when Jet first met Aang he hand try to use him, Katara, and Sokka to take out an entire Fire Nation town. He attacked Iroh and Zuko after finding out they were fire nation.

"I had to make things right," he said sitting on the branch swinging his legs looking down at her. "So by making things right I lost my life in the process. But I have learned from my mistakes, the wrong doings, the choices I made."

"So why are you here Jet? Why haven't you passed?" she asked curiously.

"Because," Jet swung down kissing the Avatar on the cheek, "I wanted to meet you. You are incredible,"

Korra blushed, "You don't even know me."

"Oh but I do Avatar," Jet jumped down to the ground holding his hand out for her, "All of us here know your story and of your travels. I just want a closer look,"

Korra looked at him at his dumb smirk and his flashing eyes. Stupid boy she took his hand jumping down.

"Tell me why you are here Jet," Korra asked again.

Jet sighed, "I need you to get a message to someone,"

"Of course," Korra rolled her eyes, "Always a catch,"

"No no not a catch," Jet turned around stopping her, "You know Katara."

"Katara?" Korra gave him a puzzled look.

"You see Katara and I go way back,"

"Gross." Katara stuck out her tongue. Jet laughed "Not like that Korra please can you just tell her something for me?"

"What is in it for me?" she asked. Jet let out a big grin he grabbed the girl by the wrist pushing her against a tree. Korra tried to get out of his grip which she knew she could but she felt weak near him. Jet nuzzled his face into her neck whispering exactly what he would do to her and with her. Korras knees grew weak.

"Katara, help me." Jet pleaded in her ear.

"A-Alright," Korra pushed him away, "Not because of what you said because Katara is my dear friend."

* * *

Korra traveled all the way back to the frozen tundra of a temple lan Katara was living. The North and South pole always felt the same because of how cold it was but there was always the huge different as far as the styles of temples.

"Korra," Karata said with a surprised voice from the door of the temple, "this is a surprise!"

"Hello Katara," Korra bowed to her, "I am so sorry to just drop in like this,"

"Nonsense come child," Katara led her inside.

Korra and Katrara were sitting at a small table drinking tea when a small flying lemur made its way into Korras lap. Korra watched the small lemur take a cookie from her hand and chew it softly.

"So what can i help you with Korra?" Katara put down her tea-cup feeling the warmth from it leaving her hands.

"I have a weird uhm, message to give you," Korra pulled a note from her pocket, "Someone wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh? Why didn't you just have this sent?" Karata gave the young girl a puzzled look taking the note from her hands. Korra had not read the letter she knew it was not her place to read it. It was not meant for her eyes it was meant for Kataras. But her excitement had been at bay this whole time and how she was watching her read it she wanted to know everything it was saying. Karatas face went from puzzled to a look of shock. Her eyes hands began to tremble as she took one hand to her mouth. She smiled softly clutching the letter as if it had a life. Korra began to worry had she done the right thing? Was it a good idea to even let him send it to her? Katara face broke into a warm smile. Slowly she put down the letter folding it up she looked up at Korra,

"How is he?" Katara asked.

"Good, he is kind of a ass Katara," Korra put her hand to her mouth, "Sorry,"

Karata laughed. "No he is, its good to know. Did he tell you? About him and I?"

"No, I didn't want to intrude." the lemur climbed over the table sitting next to Karata. So Katara told Korra everything. How her, Aang, and Sokka had met him in the forest. How Jet had been Kataras first crush how he mad her feel. How it had been hard for her to feel like she had been betrayed him when she stopped his plan to destroy the fire nation town. Not only that but how he had made her feel all the way til the end. Jet kept showing up at the wrong times and Karata explained how seeing him brainwashed hurt her so much to not him be himself. How he really was. He was a Freedom Fighter he always had and always would be and it was in his blood to fight wrongs. Jet had learned from all the mistakes that he had made and did what he could to fix what he had done. Katara said she had figured over time that Ket has passed. She had seen his old gang when they were older and they finally told her he had died during their fight to save Appa. How it hurt her and over time she tried to heal. Korra just sat there sinking in everything Karata had said. When she spoke she sounded like a young girl talking about her first crush it was if she could see a younger looking Karata speaking to her. Karatas face when she spoke about the boy reminded Korra of when she first met him and how she felt when she was first with Mako. Korra watched the lemur listen to the ladies words as he climbed his way into Kataras lap to sleep as she spoke with soft words. When she was finished Korra took another sip of her tea,

"The letter was him telling me that he was okay, that he was well and he was sorry for all he had done. That he was happy that I happy," Karata smiled grabbing the letter she held it closely, "I don't have those feelings I had when i was younger but he always held a special place specially to me and Sokka."

"So that is why he called Aang a girlfriend stealer," Korra laughed, "I am happy for you Katara. For closure."

"Just watch out for him Korra," Katara warned her

"Excuse me?"

"He is a ladies man," she winked

Korra blushed, "Dont worry I will be fine."

Karata nodded she took Korras hand holding it tightly, "Thank you. Please stay the night here. Relax in our spa as a thank you. Please."

* * *

Korra relaxed in the hot water. The hot spring was nice and it made her body feel better. The night sky was bright for once not a cloud in the sky. Korra watch the stars tightening the towel around her body. The hot spring was small but it was private. Being an Avatar meant privacy was very little for her. The rocks were high so it cut out most noises of the wind or people bustling in the temple.

"Did she get it?"

Katara turned around clutching the towel around her, "Goddammit Jet," Jet was standing at the small entrance to the spa, "Get out of here,"

"Calm down Korra," Jet strolled over to the water, "Nothing I havent see before,"

"That is reassuring," Korra snorted, she dipped past her shoulder into the water putting her back against the wall of the spring. "I did give it to her,"

"And?"

"She was happy. She was happy to hear from you and she wants you to be happy, I think she just wants you to move on,"

Jet played with the wheat in his mouth looking up at the sky, "I can move on now. Now that she knows I truly am sorry."

"Jet how are you even here? Not in the spirit world?" Karata asked.

Jet laughed, "Dont question everything Avatar some things just don't have an answer,"

"But how are you able to age?"

"Shh," Jet held his fingers to his lips.

Karata got out of the water making sure her body was showing anything, "So what is next for you Jet? You pass on? That is it?"

"That is not it," Jet came over wrapping his arm around her waist, "I have to keep my end of the bargain." he put his lips to her cupping his hand on the back of her head. Korra pulled away.

"Katara told me to stay away from you just so you know," Korra swung her arms around his neck.

"Did she now," a sly grin came across his face as he ran his hand along her collar-bone. Jet took Kataras hand taking her with him to her room. Jet threw her to the bed putting himself over her he kissed her as hard as he could. Jet began taking off his shirt kissing every part of Katara he could.

The next morning the sun woke up Korra from her deep sleep. Her body was aching and she knew every reason but it felt amazing. She would never forget that night and she knew Jet and somehow squirmed his way into her so she too would never forget. Korra knew he would be gone now. That the only reason he stayed after that was to fulfill his promise to her that sneaky bastard. Korra turned over in the bed but to her surprise there lied Jet. Jet was wide awake sitting on his sit his head propped up with his hand. "Morning," he said sweetly and for once did not have that piece of wheat in his mouth.

"J-Jet?" Katara sat up grabbing the sheet.

"Why so shy Avatar?" Jet chuckled taking her hand and pulling her into him.

"H-How are you here?" Karata asked running her hands trough his hair.

"Lets just say, I am not finished just yet," Jet said in a low sensual tone throwing the sheet over the both of them.

END


End file.
